A data center is a facility used to house a network of computer systems and associated components, such as telecommunications and storage systems. In addition to that equipment, the data center may include redundant or backup power supplies, redundant data communications connections, environmental controls (e.g., air conditioning, fire suppression) and security devices. Typically, the data center is managed by a data center manager (DCM) who may need to add, move, or decommission expensive data equipment on an hourly/daily/weekly basis. The highly dynamic environment of the data center routinely may cause personnel scheduling issues, lost asset issues, and service outages. Therefore, it would be desirable to alleviate the issues caused by the highly dynamic environment of the data center and to simplify the workflow for the DCM.